Dirk Dauntless
' Dirk Dauntless' is a human superhero commonly seen around Rosso's Place. He is most commonly seen working at the street level, fighting human thugs and criminals, but has recently been spotted alongside other heroes in the fight against Gaia's supervillains. Basic Information Name Elliott Richard Talbot Age 20 Race Homo Sapien (Human) Physical Traits 5'9" tall, weighs 174lbs. Muscular, yet still very lean; Dirk has a body that some might describe as being similar to an acrobat's; he is strong, but also very flexible. Personality Altruistic and trusting to a fault, Dirk has a tendency to believe in the best of people. He is usually willing to give the benefit of the doubt to characters of dubious or confused morality, yet will not hesitate to put a stop to outright injustice. He will not fight to kill under any circumstances, and in his insistence that everyone can be redeemed, he is more likely to try to and arrest a criminal so that they have a chance to see a fair trial than he is to simply beat the wrongdoer to a pulp. That said, he isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty and will defend himself if he must. Origin No further information is available at this time. Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning - '''Through intense training and specialized diet, Dirk has trained his body to represent the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceed that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed, and his strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination operate at peak human perfection. An active weightlifter, Dirk is able to lift approximately 245 pounds. *'Gymnast - Possess the advanced agility, endurance, skill and balance of an Olympic level acrobat. *'Brawler - '''Skilled fighter. Though he has studied various foreign martial arts as well as many American disciplines, Dirk's style is unique, incorporating movements and blows from many different forms. *'Escapologist -''' Highly skilled at actively locating and using escape routes. This skill in particular makes Dirk very difficult to trap or otherwise bind; he is knowledgeable of almost every method of tying a knot and is a highly accomplished lockpick. *'Geometric Calculation - '''Able to calculate the necessary angle and force with which to throw his shield to get it to ricochet in the direction he desires. In short, he has a sort of "ricochet sense" that allows him to bounce his shield off any surface, in any direction he chooses. Weaponry and Equipment Current Gear *'Vibranium Shield - A solid disc of vibranium, one of Gaia's hardest known metals. Its unique composition prevents it from ever breaking, or even denting, as well as making it magnetically neutral, or, immune to the normal effects of magnetism. In addition to boasting a length and width just sufficient to allow it to ricochet off most surfaces when thrown with enough force, its reflective surface is able to turn back most light based projectiles. It is a highly effective tool, able to work on both defensive and offensive fronts, and is considered by most to be among the world's most balanced weapons. *'Dauntless Gear Ver. 1.1 '- Dirk's latest superhero uniform, designed for the more heavy-duty jobs encountered when working with G.U.A.R.D. It trades his tradition blue and white theme for a notably darker green and black motif. Composed primarily of a kevlar/carbon nanotube composite. This suit is notably heavier than its predecessor, slightly hindering Dirk's speed. The material is layered heavily enough in the torso and back regions to stop most bullets and blades, though the arms, legs and neck are still vulnerable. The arms and legs have been lined with an experiment neuromuscular amplification array that increases Dirk's physical capabilities to near-superhuman levels as long as he is wearing the suit. The Grappling Gun, formerly a stand-alone device, has been streamlined and integrated into the suit's right glove as the Line Launcher. Finally, Dirk's mask has been given an overhaul. Now capable of optical zoom and night/thermal vision, the lenses have been given a slight greenish tint. *'Utility Belt '- A kevlar strap and nano-diamond composite buckle housing ten vertical cylinder cartridges, in which Dirk carries the following tools with which to fight crime. :D-Stars - 'Sharp throwing stars shaped like the letter "D". The stars' razor edges are dipped in enough tranquilizer fluid to slow down the affected, but not completely knock them out. :'Bolas - 'Three heavy iron orbs connected to a composite nylon cord. Commonly used as a throwing weapon to entangle the feet of escaping criminals or to bind the hands of gun wielding thugs. :'Cuffs - Handcuffs, resembling the kind used by Special Forces units. These restraints are made of a lightweight diamond-impregnated nylon overlaying a banded steel core. Using a one-piece design, they slide closed and may be either unlocked by key or cut off by a special tool with a diamond-edged cutting implement, both of which Dirk carries. :Emergency Kit - Standard medical supplies and emergency gear, including a pair of rebreathers, a small flashlight, adhesive bandages, regular strength pain medication, gauze and low grade disinfectant. :AcetyleneTorch - A miniature laser, usually used for cutting. :Lock Picking Tools - 'A set of ordinary lock picking tools. :'Smoke Grenades - Small pellets that release an explosive plume of smoke upon being deployed. :Flash Grenades - Small pellets that create a very loud crash and blinding flash of light upon being deployed. :Knockout Grenades - Small pellets that release knockout gas upon being deployed. :Thermite Grenades - Small pellets containing an incendiary used to burn through obstacles. These can be attached to surfaces using adhesive gel and ignited by remote, allowing for tactical detonation. Outdated/Retired Gear *'Dauntless Gear Ver. 1.0 '- Dirk's original superhero uniform. It was composed primarily of high thread count fabrics interwoven with kevlar. Though this did afford him a degree of protection against physical assault, it did not have the capabilities to stop bullets or blades. This uniform was retired when Dirk joined G.U.A.R.D. *'Grappling Gun' - Similar to a grappling hook, the grappling gun uses a strong clamp attached to a high-tensile, composite nylon wire for scaling surfaces and/or traversing gaps. It can be recovered by releasing the clamp and rewinding the cable. Dirk retired this device with the introduction of Dauntless Gear Ver. 1.1, which features a built in grappling system. Category:Heroes